Runaway Love
by RKOforlife01
Summary: Seeley Booth has a 17 yr old daughter that he never knew about. So to say that when she shows up in DC after running away from home isn't a complete shock to him when he finds out the truth would be an under statement. Especially when he discovers that his daughter is a budding young criminal with a record. Eventual Booth/Bones pairing but the whole fic is about Kylie his daughter.
1. Prolouge

_17 years ago January 20th 12:16 am Detroit-_

Roxanne Jones breathed heavily thru her nose sweat beading across her forehead. A scream was ripped from her body as another contraction hit, this one 6Xs worse then the last one. She'd been in labor for the past 12 hours and the pain had gotten increasingly worse with each one and to be perfectly honest she wasn't sure if she was gunna survive the whole ordeal.  
However 8 pushes later a babies screaming replaced her own and Roxy's body collasped back onto the bed completely exhausted.

Her eyes slid closed and she faded out for a few minutes. The sound of the nurse's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Ms. Jones would you like to hold your baby girl?" Roxy opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her beautiful daughter lying in the nurses arms. She had stunning green eyes and blonde hair.

"Yeah. Thanks." Roxy said as the nurses gently placed the baby into her arms. The baby grabbed onto her finger holding on tightly a small smile on her face while she played with it. As Roxy looked over her new daughter she noticed a few similarities between her and her father. The baby had the same smooth tan skin that was flawless just like her father. Besides that her smile was slightly crooked same as her daddy. Roxy sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "I'm so sorry that you'll never see your dad. But it has to be like this." Roxy kissed her daughter on the forehead. His daughter. The daughter that Seeley Booth would never know he had.

Well theres the beginning before the beginning. For once I think that it dosen't completely suck so... yea me! Londen Tipton moment sry. Anyways Booth is sexy! Specially pissed off, shirtless, and with a gun ;)


	2. Nothing like a good chase thru an alley

17 years later, Washington DC

Kylie's POV~ outfit

Who knew that the capital of the United States was so crime filled? I swear I saw at least 3 muggings on the way over to this diner and it was in the middle of the day. Then again after everything I've seen and done not much shocked or surprised me anymore.

I ran across the road causing a car to swerve to avoid hitting me and I pulled up my hood more when I hit the sidewalk. Couldn't risk anyone recognizing me. That would be the last thing I needed right now. I'd made it thru Ohio, Pennsylvania, and right into DC in 5 days on the bus. Technically I'd ridden on the bus from Detroit to DC in 5 days. Before that I'd been in Chicago. My best friend was in Detroit and I'd missed her like crazy. I had no where I was supposed to be, no set plan so I stopped by to visit her. She'd helped me stay pretty much invisible. More on that later.

Royal Diner was right in front of me now. I hated going into public places so fuckin much but I needed sugar. I quietly went up to the counter and ordered a mountain dew. I didn't bother to sit down. It was easier for me to stand. After all I'd been sitting quite a bit lately and bus seats really ain't that fuckin comfortable. The waitress came back and just stared at me waiting for me to pay her. Bitch. I reached into my bra and pulled out 2 bucks. She gave me a dirty look to which I just smirked at.

"Keep the change." I said giving her a fake smile. She rolled her eyes and left. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed this rather attractive guy glance at me. He was sitting with a brown haired woman over near the window. Both of them were dressed up which meant they had a funeral to go to or they worked for the government. The guy looked at me again and I knew that it was time for me to leave. He pulled out his phone and checked something and when he looked up again I knew he knew. I threw the mountain dew glass towards his table and fuckin booked it out the door. I heard him yell after me but I kept going.

No ones POV-

"His femur was completely shattered. Therefore logically speaking I can say that it wasn't the car crash that caused the trauma. From the angle of the impact point and judging from the speed the car was traveling at its impossible." Brennan stated matter of factly. As usual her and Booth were discussing the current case that had come to them earlier that day. A rather gruesome one too. Booth took a sip of his coffee regarding his partner with a slightly bored look. Brennan rolled her eyes at him.

"You do know what the femur is don't you Booth?"

"Yes actually I do!" He replied indignantly. He did spend more time then he would like with the squints and during that time he picked up some of the terminology. Of course he didn't always know what it meant but this time he did. Brennan raised her hands in mock surrender.

His attention was drawn from the extremely smart woman sitting across from him when a young girl walked into the diner. She had her hood up so that it concealed most of her face. Booth could tell that she was young maybe 16 or 17. He watched as she ordered a drink and noticed that she didn't sit down. Years of being a sniper had trained him to pay close attention to all details which he sometimes did now without realizing it. He looked back to Brennan but was aware of the young girl at the same time. He felt like he'd seen her before though he couldn't be sure without seeing her face. She had this sense of familiarity about her though he didn't know why.

"What?" Brennan asked. His gaze flicked back over to the girl before settling back to his partner.

"That girl at the counter… I swear I've seen her before but I don't know where." Brennan looked over her shoulder quickly seeing the teenager Booth was referring to.

"She's young." She observed. Booth nodded in agreement. The girl suddenly looked over at them and Booth caught a much better view of her face. She turned her head away slightly and her whole posture got a little stiffer like she was waiting for a sign of danger. Then it hit Booth. Of course! He pulled out his phone and went to the FBI's missing persons file. A picture came up on his screen. Different hoodie but it was definitely the same girl. He looked up and met her eyes from across the diner. Realization flashed thru them and next thing he knew she threw her glass at him and raced out of the diner.

"Hey!" He yelled jumping to his feet. "Dammit!" He took off after the girl with Brennan running after him.

Kylies POV-

I knew it. I just fuckin knew it! He was a cop! I could tell a cop from 3 states away and I knew that if I got caught this time I was royally fucked. He wasn't no ordinary cop, nah, with those threads he had to be FBI. Fuck my life. I glanced back just in time to see that he was indeed chasing me. His partner veered off down a different street but he stayed right on me. I flew into an alley way with him following close behind. My shoes pounded on the hard concrete as I continued to run. There was a fence at the end and I smirked. I was good at climbing fences and there was a fire escape that I could jump onto.

Taking a flying leap onto the fence I scurried up and flung my body off the top onto the fire escape sliding thru the bars. The guy was quick, quicker then I would've liked but he was only at the bottom of the stairs when I reached the top. Jumping down onto the roof I scanned for a door that would lead into the building. However I had an unexpected surprise when I opened the door. The agent's partner was waiting for me and when I turned around he was like 10 feet away from me. My heart was pounding hard in my chest as I tried to breathe again. I had this habit of holding my breath when I ran because I felt that I went faster. I looked around but knew that I was trapped. The agents knew it too.

"Hey easy alright?" The guy said holding a hand up towards me.

"How the _fuck_ did you beat me here? You couldn't have known that I would go on a roof!" I asked talking to the woman. Then I looked down and noticed her shoes. "And your in muthafuckin heels!" She nodded.

"Well from the direction you were headed I knew that there were only two places for you to go. Normally going to the roof isn't rational because of the lack of escape routes however I knew that with your height and weight you'd be able to go faster and possibly head down thru the building which would have thrown us back at least 3 minutes. So it was only logical for me to head there." I simply stared at her for a minute trying to figure out if she was actually serious or not. Judging by her expression though I'd say that she was. Great I got caught by totally wacked out FBI agents. Lucky me as if the regular fed's weren't bad enough.

"Bones don't go into the logical explanation right now. Please." The guy said.

"What no gun?" I asked my tone bitchy. He looked at me.

"Normally that's the first thing he pulls out." 'Bones' said. What kind of name is Bones anyway?

"Bones!" He exclaimed. "Your not under arrest and there's no place for you to go from here. A gun isn't really necessary. Is it?" I shrugged. He nodded to his partner and I dropped my bag and spread my legs apart some. I knew the drill. She patted me down and then reached for my bag. I quickly grabbed it away from her and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I don't think so sweetheart. It ain't gunna be that easy for you." The man pulled out his badge and flashed it at me.

"Yeah I fuckin know your feds. And I don't care Agent-"

"Seeley Booth." He finished.

"Well Agent Booth, the only way your gunna look thru my bag is if you arrest me. So if your gunna do it, do it."

"Can't we just do it the easy way for once? I mean do you really want to be handcuffed when you don't have to be?" He snapped at me. I smirked.

"I like handcuffs." Moving forward he pulled out his cuffs and pulled my arms behind my back. He tossed my purse over to the woman who caught it one handed. The cool metal rubbed against my wrists but I didn't care. I was used to it.

"You always cuff em this fast?" I asked my under lying meaning not escaping him. He glared down at me and wrapped his hand around my upper arm leading me away the woman following. _Welcome to DC_ I thought as he opened the door to his van and I slid inside.

At FBI headquarters, interrogation room-

No ones POV-

Booth stood in front of the table with a file in his hand. Brennan was sitting across from the girl who was leaning back her arms crossed over her chest. Her hood was still up and her bag was on the table in front of her. The cuffs were still on however because of an incident that had occurred when Booth was bringing her into the building. She had elbowed him in the ribs and then quickly swept his legs out from under him. Despite her efforts though he'd caught her again within 3 seconds which indicated to her that he had under went some type of military training as well as the normal FBI shit. She was very good with things like that.

Booth was pissed nonetheless and he wasn't calm enough to sit down. So instead he paced back and forth going over the file repeatedly.

"He do this often?" The girl asked Brennan nodding at Booth who continued to pace.

"Yes." Brennan said. Then Booth dropped the file onto the table and gripped the back of an empty chair.

"Says your names Kylie." He stated.

"Wow an FBI agent who can read. I'm impressed." She said sarcastically enjoying his sigh of frustration. Brennan slid the file over to her a silent signal to Booth that she would take it from there. For once he didn't protest and just let her go.

"Kylie," Brennan started. "It also says that you ran away a little over a month ago from… Jersey." Kylie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm well informed after all it is my life." Brennan nodded slightly before closing the folder. Kylie raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion not quite sure what she was doing.

"Where did you learn that move earlier when you took Booth down?" Booth shot a glare at her but Brennan ignored it. Kylie bit her lip at the new line of questions. Despite the fact that this woman worked with or for the FBI Kylie couldn't help but kinda like her. That didn't mean that she trusted her, fuck no, she didn't really trust anyone and that wasn't about to change. After a minute of thinking about whether or not she should answer the seemingly simple question Kylie sighed.

"My friend showed me awhile ago. We used to train together and practice different moves."

"I could tell that you had some type of training."

"What and the fact that I took down a trained ex military FBI agent handcuffed didn't clue you in?" I asked. Booth looked at me in surprise as did Brennan.

"How did you know that I was ex military?" He asked me curiously his pacing stilling for the moment.

"You have this look about you. The way you stand, how you move and your haircut while it fits in with the FBI's protocol suggests military. Plus your reaction to my attack was to fast for the FBI training. I'm thinking either a ranger or a seal."

"Ranger actually. Damn…" He trailed off. "That was impressive I'll give you that." Kylie smirked at him.

"Wanna be really impressed?" She asked her tone cocky. Booth inclined his head to her. Kylie gave him a once over before answering.

"M14 was your preferred rifle however you were a better shot with the M21's. Am I right?" Booth actually sat down. This was no regular 17 year old that he'd ever met before. No this one was special and smart.

"Are you sure she didn't manage to get a hold of my file somehow?" He asked Bones who looked equally surprised. She shook her head. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I like guns." Kylie replied. Booth shook his head in amazement. The door opened and a man walked in.

"Booth we called her parents and they'll be here in 2 hours." Booth nodded and the guy left.

Kylies POV-

Shit. I knew it was gunna happen but I so didn't want to deal with this right now. Especially not Adam my moms boyfriend. He was a fuckin douchbag. I know he filed the missing persons report only because he wanted my mother to think that he cared and because if I was gone he had no one to beat up on.

"Hey hey" Booth said and I turned my attention back to him. My file was open on the table once again and I had a feeling I knew what he had just read.

"You've got a record."

"Yeah. What of it?"

"!7 years old and already have been arrested 3 times. Fights, minor drug charges, assault, petty theft, and this is your 4thtime running away." Booth read off of the paper. Brennan gave me a look and I knew she felt sorry for me. She didn't even understand. No one did.

"I guess you can add assaulting and FBI agent on there too. 6 months in jail I think it is." He shook his head at me.

"I'm not filing a report."

"Why not?"

"Because." Was all he said. Rolling my eyes I fell back into silence. Brennan and Booth said nothing more either until his phone rang a couple of hours later.

"Yeah? Alright bring them in. Room 2." He shut his phone.

"Parents here?" Brennan asked and he nodded at her.

"Yes. Angela's bringing them in."

"Angela? Why is she here?" She asked. Booth shrugged.

"I don't know."

My stomach turned and out of instinct I reached for my cigarettes.

" You can't smoke in here. Gimme those." Booth said taking my lighter and pack from me. "Too young to smoke anyways…" he muttered.

"Bite me." I snapped back. A minute later the door opened and a pretty woman walked in with my mom and Adam right behind her. Mom's eyes lit up when she saw me and then when she saw Booth she froze. I noticed that he'd done the same thing and looked as if he was dreaming. Everyone else in the room was watching the two of them curiously and I was no different. Ma never acted like this when she met the other cops.

"Roxy…" Booth whispered his tone sounding distant.

"Seeley…"

Hehe cliffhanger! Well that was fun to write and now I'm excited to keep going ;) I don't even care if I'm the only one that's ever gunna read this cuz I'm having fun ;)


	3. Family reunion at the FBI

Kylies POV-

_"Roxy…" Booth whispered his tone sounding distant._

_"Seeley…"_

My heart rate had picked up quite a bit in the last 5 minutes. No one had moved and my mother and Booth never looked away from each other. This entire experience was by far the most fucked up cop encounter that I'd ever had in my entire life. What the hell was going on?

At last my mother shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Your- you work for…"

"The FBI… yeah." Booth finished her sentence and she tried to smile some. Brennan was looking back and forth between the two of them trying to understand things. As smart as she seemed I don't think even she would get it. I sure as hell don't and neither did anyone else in the room except for ma and Booth.

"From rangers to FBI. You always were ambitious." Ma said softly. A smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Da fuck?" I said. Everyone's eyes then went to me my comment obviously reminding them of my presence. Booth cleared his throat and ma came over to me. She knelt down next to me and I sighed.

"Dammit Kylie. Why do you keep doing this to us?" She asked knowing that I wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"Gotta have fun somehow." I answered.

"Wait Kylie is your daughter?" Booth asked voice sounding strange.

"Yes." Ma said quietly suddenly becoming nervous. She refused to look anywhere else but at me. Her eyes fell onto the handcuffs I was still wearing. She closed her eyes ran a hand thru her long brown hair.

"Did you get arrested?" I shrugged.

"I don't know Mr. Ranger did I?" He shook his head and closed my file once again.

"No. She said she wouldn't come in unless I cuffed her." Ma stood up.

"Can you please take them off her?" she asked and Booth came around to me. Silently I held my hands out to him and he slid the key in unlocking them.

"Promise not to hit me again?" I smirked as Ma and the Angela chick both gasped.

"Eh maybe. Depends."

"On what?" Brennan asked and Booth glanced at her.

"How do you and _Roxy-_" I said making a point to use the name he'd used, "know each other?" Once again the room went silent and all attention was on Booth and Ma. Ma stood up still clearly nervous bout something. It was clear that Booth was gunna let her answer the question because he didn't say a word in explanation.

"Me and Seeley were together once. For 8 months or so I think."

"Nine." Booth said almost as if it had just slipped out. My mouth dropped open and I swear that I stopped breathing completely.

"You never told me that." Brennan said to Booth though her tone wasn't accusatory in any way. He loosened his tie some.

"Like she said it was a long time ago. Didn't see the point." His partner nodded.

"That explains it!" Angela suddenly exclaimed her whole face lighting up.

"What?" Booth asked distractedly.

"The genetic markers between Kylie and you. More then half of them match same with her mother."

"What the hell are you saying Angela?" Booth snapped at her while Brennan leaned closer to me studying my face along with my mothers and Booth's. A flash of fear flickered into Ma's eyes. What the fuck was going on around here?

"Booth she has the same genetic markers as you. See how her cheek dimples slightly on the right side same as you. And she shares your same facial structure. We've already established that Ms. Jones is her biological mother…" Brennan stated.

"Okay you both have lost your minds finally. What are you saying?" Booth asked. Ma took in a shaky breath and Booth turned to look at her confusion shining in his brown eyes.

"Rox?" He pushed. "Roxanne!" He said again when she remained quiet.

"Ma?" I tried. She looked up at the ceiling and I noticed that her hands were shaking some.

"She's your daughter Seeley. Kylie is our daughter." She said it so softly that I didn't think anyone had heard her but considering how people gasped and how quickly Booth's head snapped up I'm thinking that they did.

"What?" I whispered not fully believing that this was really happening right now. Maybe I was just on a really fucked up trip ya know and this was all a drug induced dream, nightmare is more correct. But Ma shook her head.

"It's true. God Seeley I'm sorry." She refused to even look at him.

No ones POV-

Booth stood in the middle of the room completely motionless. He was confused that was a given and at first he'd thought that Angela was mistaken but she rarely ever was. Between that and the look of fear that had flashed thru Roxy's eyes convinced him that Kylie was indeed his daughter. Vaguely he felt Bones put her hand comfortingly on his arm. She was getting better at her social skills.

"When?" He asked his voice low.

"About a month after you went over to Kosovo. We weren't together at that time."

"No" He agreed his voice sounding slightly rough as he spoke. "But you still should've told me. You should've told me!" Roxy met his gaze for the first time since the truth had come out and both of them were pissed off. Their eyes were practically burning into one another.

"Look it was complicated and I didn't know what to do! You were gone and I didn't know if you were ever gunna come back! Hell I thought that I'd get a phone call one day saying that you'd gotten blown up or shot to death over there! Then what would I have done?!" Kylie watched the entire exchange not having a clue how she should be feeling about this at all.

"Everyone leave." Booth commanded his eyes staying on Roxy. He didn't have to say it again for Angela went out into the hall and took Adam with her who didn't look happy whatsoever. Brennan came over to Kylie and gently ushered her out into the hall as well closing the door behind her. There was a small window in which Kylie stood at watching her… parents for lack of better term argue.

"You were pregnant- with my kid and you didn't tell me! What the hell made you keep her a secret from me Roxy!?" Booth yelled his emotions starting to overwhelm him.

"I couldn't fuckin tell you! It was better that way anyhow Seeley!" Roxy yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Who the fuck says that hiding it was better huh? That doesn't make any sense!" Roxy ran her hand thru her hair again her cheeks flushed from anger. This was horrible.

"I wanted to tell you-" She started but Booth cut her off.

"Oh really? Then why the hell didn't you?" He snapped anger evident in his voice.

"Because you were gone! Like I said I didn't know if you were gunna die over there and then I'd be all alone anyways! It was just easier if you never knew about Kylie! That way if something happened to you I would be the only one who had to deal with it. I wouldn't have to tell Kylie that her father died." By now a few tears had slipped down her cheeks as all her emotions crashed down on her. Booth's eyes softened a little bit as he looked at her.

"So you told her what? That she doesn't have a father? That whoever that guy you brought you is her father is that it? You replaced me?"

"Adam is a good guy. And he was around all the time. Besides Kylie was 10 when he came into the picture. Up til then it was just me and her." Booth spun around turning his back to her. Another tear slid down her face at his action though she knew that she deserved this.

"I know that you had a right to know. And I'm sorry that I never told you. I fucked up and I understand that. But god Seeley I'm so sorry." He said nothing for awhile. But he turned his head slightly back towards her.

"You weren't gunna lose me Rox." He muttered his voice low. Cautiously Roxy approached him and gently put her hand on him arm. When he didn't shake her off she went on.

"But I didn't know that. I was scared and I already worried all the time about you getting killed over there. I panicked and did what I thought was best for the baby." She said her voice equally as low as his had been. She pulled his arm so that he was forced to turn around and face her. He saw the hurt in her beautiful brown eyes and felt it reflecting in his own. So many misunderstandings and miscommunications… Roxy took a deep breath before asking him another question.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She whispered her eyes anxiously searching his face for a good sign. However no sign was better then when he pulled her body into his and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly a few more tears making their way down her perfect cheeks.

Booth held her close closing his eyes. So much had happened today that he knew would change things forever. There was still a lot the needed to be shared and figured out but that could wait.

"I loved you. I always did Seeley." Roxy whispered into his ear.

"I loved you too." He murmured back. They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

Kylies POV-

"I cant believe that this is happening. It feels like a dream." Angela said to Brennan who nodded in agreement. I turned my attention back to what was going on in the interrogation room. They were yelling and screaming at each other. Ma looked like she wanted to cry and Booth I could tell was trying real hard to keep it under control. I didn't blame him because I felt like I wanted to runaway all over again and puke. I was so confused and hurt and a bunch of other emotions that I didn't want to be feeling right now. I watched closely as Ma yelled at him and the look of hurt that flashed across his face at her words.

_ "Because you were gone! Like I said I didn't know if you were gunna die over there and then I'd be all alone anyways! It was just easier if you never knew about Kylie! That way if something happened to you I would be the only one who had to deal with it. I wouldn't have to tell Kylie that her father died." _ This was fuckin crazy. All of it.

"That's it. This is all bullshit. I'm gunna go get Roxy." Adam said starting towards the door but I spun around and got in his face. He sneered at me. Asshole.

"Did you really hit that agent?" He asked.

"Yea. And unless you shut the fuck up and stand near the wall I'll deck your stupid face too." Adam glared at me but did what I said. He knew that if I hit an FBI agent in front of his partner at the FBI building I wouldn't hesitate to hit him right now witnesses or not.

"Okay lets all just calm down now alright?" Angela said. I ignored her and went back to the window. Booth had his back to my mother and slowly went over to him and placed her hand on his arm. They were talking more quietly now and it was hard for me to hear. Ma said something and then I watched as he pulled her up against him. She flung her arms around his neck as he closed his eyes. A minute later he said something that was to quiet for me to hear but I read his lips.

_"I loved you too."_ This was not happening right now! My father was a goddamn FBI agent? This was too weird even for my life. They slowly broke apart and started to walk towards the door. I quickly backed up. The door opened and they came back out into the hallway. Ma was looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face and he had the same expression on his face as well. Fuck.

"Kylie" Ma began. "We need to talk to you." I shook my head and stared to back up even more shaking my head.

"No no I cant- not now or ever just- Fuck!" I took off down the hall not caring where I was going but I had to get out of there.

"Kylie please!" I heard Ma yell after me but I kept on going.

2 chapters in one day a new record for me lol. Hmmm what will happen now that everyone knows the truth?


	4. Definitely his daughter

"Agent Booth I think that Dr. Gordon Gordon released you a little too early." Caroline Julian announced to the entire room as she entered. Booth, Brennan, Roxy, and Adam all looked up at her. She set her papers down and took a seat at the head of the table and then stared directly at Booth who put his hands up innocently.

"I know that this sounds completely crazy and unlikely but-"

"Exactly." Caroline interrupted.

"But-" Booth continued. "It's true. I have a daughter. That I just found out I had today after chasing her down thru an alley."

"And across a roof." Brennan added. Caroline looked between Booth and Brennan and then over to Roxy and Adam noticing how painfully serious they all were. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Where is she then?" Silence. "The daughter?"

"Oh Angela went after her."

"Went after? You mean the girl ran away?" Caroline questioned.

"Again actually." Brennan corrected the lawyer. Caroline raised an eyebrow at them before shaking her head in amusement or disbelief they weren't entirely certain which it was.

"My my Booth. Never a dull moment with you people. Now considering that you called me over here there's some legal business that needs to be handled then regarding your daughter?" Booth exchanged a glance with Roxy before turning back to Caroline.

"Yes."

Kylies POV-

"I'm nauseas." I muttered under my breath. Currently I was sitting in the stairwell; yes I was still in the FBI building, with my head leaning against the wall. So technically I ran away again but I couldn't deal with that shit right now. It was too much.

"Completely understandable sweetie. It is a lot to take in for one day." Angela said from where she sat next to me. She'd been the one to come after me. In a way I'm glad it was her because I didn't wanna see Booth or Ma or Adam. Brennan I don't think would even know what to say. She seemed a tad bit socially awkward but hey what do I know? Angela on the other hand seemed to be alright at this people shit.

"No not that." I said. Angela raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"No?" she asked.

"When I first saw Booth I thought he was sexy and now- ugghhh!" I shuddered to emphasize my point. Angela laughed.

"Oh sweetie, it's not your fault. Booth is quite the looker and in your defense you didn't know then what you know now." Even though I knew she was right I still felt eww.

"I wish I still didn't know." Angela gently rubbed my arm. Even though she didn't even know me she cared. I didn't get it.

"Look I think that you're the type of girl that appreciates honesty. So I'm just gunna say that at first its not going to be easy for you to adjust. But in time things will be manageable. Booth is a great guy and a good father." She told me.

"He has another kid?" I asked pretending to care. Angela nodded at me.

"Yeah. He has a son named Parker whose 5 I think now."

"And when did he find out about him?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"He knew from the beginning." She said sympathetically and I stood up and jumped down the last 6 or 7 steps. Spinning back around to face her I crossed my arms.

"I was doing just fine on my own. I can take care of myself. I always have. I don't need anyone alright?" Angela slowly stood up as well and walked down stopping just in front of me. She didn't seemed too phased when she spoke again.

"Everyone needs someone. Its just human nature. You're a very strong independent girl no doubt but you still need someone. But you'll figure that out for yourself one day. Until then your gunna have to learn to cope with how things are gunna be."  
"And how are things gunna be huh?" I asked slightly glaring at her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't we go back and find out. I promise that I'll be there the whole time."

"Whatever." I muttered acting like I couldn't care less either way if she stayed or not but secretly I was a little relieved. I didn't want to face them alone. Or ever but I didn't see myself getting away and even if I did I guarantee that choppers and tanks would be swarming the city within the hour. After all I had family connections to the FBI now.

Angela led the way down to what I'm assuming was a conference room. The windows were large and clear and I saw like 5 adults sitting around a wooden table. Right before we got to the door a tall skinny guy rushed in first. I stood in the doorway watching.

"Okay! You don't think that this is the kind of thing that you're supposed to mention in our sessions?!" He exclaimed standing in front of Booth. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. I wanted to see the rest of this.

"You emotionally close yourself off from everyone surrounding you in an attempt to keep all relationships at an arms length! Having a daughter seems pretty damn important to bring up! Just once could you share some details!" the man finished taking a deep breath. Booth got out of the chair and glared at the other man.

"I close myself off huh? Well I think I'll open up right now Sweets. C'mere and I'll show you exactly how I feel bout cha." Booth smirked some at Sweets's somewhat frightened expression. Brennan stood up and got in between Booth and the other guy putting her hands on Booth's chest.

"Alright alright. No blood on the carpet. Relax you two. Sweets, Booth didn't know about his daughter til today." Brennan explained and slowly removed her hands from Booth when she was certain that he wasn't going to do anything. Sweets opened his mouth in an 'O' shape and then nodded.

"Well then I'll just go sit over here then." He said sitting down across the room from Booth.

"Being close to people is hazardous for your health Sweets." Booth said as he took his seat once again still glaring slightly. Ma looked a little bit amused at the exchange but hid it by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry. Things aren't always this crazy- well actually they are but you get used to it." Angela told me entering the room which I reluctantly followed her into. Everyone's gazes automatically switched over to us and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah that doesn't make me paranoid or anything." I said sarcastically. My bag was still over my shoulder and I tightened my grip on the strap subconsciously. Did I mention how much I hated all of this? Well in any case I fuckin do!

"Hey you okay now?" Ma asked me.

"No not really but apparently I'll get used to it. Now do I even want to know what the fuck you're talking about? Obviously it's me but still…" A red haired lady was looking at me like she was analyzing me or something and after a minute or so declared,

"I can definitely see the resemblance between the two of you Booth. Plus she has your mouth." Booth gave her a strained smile.

"Thanks so much Caroline." He muttered. Then he looked over at me.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm good. Just tell me what you've come up with now to ruin my life. I'm dying with excitement to find out." Booth sighed and looked over to Ma. Great.

"We've decided-"

"And here we go." I cut her off.

"Kylie we know that this is hard for you and it came as a bit of a shock but please try not to be too bitchy about this. You're already pushing it with the sarcasm."

I put on my best fake sincere face on.

"Okay mommy I'll really try." Ma glared at me as did Adam so just to humor them I shut up.

"We think it would be best for you if you stayed with your father for awhile." She paused to gauge my reaction to this new development. I stared at her. That was all I could really do at this point. I looked over at Booth who was regarding me with an unreadable expression but I knew that he liked the idea.

"Is there any other option or am I really this screwed?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"I think that it would be good for you to get a change of scenery and you can spend time with your father." Ma said calmly. I took a step back and immediately Booth, Ma and the red haired woman were all on their feet. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Damn chill. I ain't gunna run Jesus. Besides you'd just put the building in a lockdown or something." I said bitterly looking straight at Booth as I spoke. They sat down once again.

"Hate to tell you all this but I really don't wanna live with the FBI. And I know enough about Mr. Ranger alright? I'm over it and I would love to get back to my life now."

"Kylie I'm sorry," I looked back over to Booth at the sound of his voice. There was that look again on his face and I felt my stomach tighten. He cared too just like Angela and he didn't even know me!

"It's not forever unless eventually you want to stay with me but for now it's not optionally. You have to come live with me." He said as clam as Ma had spoken earlier.

"No! I don't want to! I don't care if you're my father or hell I don't care if you were the fuckin president! No. I'm not living with an FBI agent under any circumstances and I'm not going back with you either Ma. Not happening!" I huffed. This prolly wouldn't do shit but I had to at least try. I wasn't doing down without a fight. Fuck no. Next thing I knew Ma was standing in front of me her long brown hair flipped over one shoulder. She gently grabbed my upper arms in an effort to get my attention.

"Kylie you don't have a choice. Because of your record and the fact that this is the 4th time you've runaway your options are pretty much gone. Either you go live with your father or child services comes and you get put into a foster home."

"There's a very high percentage of children that get placed in to horrible foster homes each year. A majority of them develop different mood disorders and psychological issues later on in life because of it. Trust me I would know considering I went into the system when I was 15." I looked over to Brennan at her confession.

"That explains so much." I said to myself. Closing my eyes briefly I sighed and dug my nails as hard as I could into the palms of my hands feeling satisfied when one went into my skin and I felt a little blood run out.

"Fine. You win. But don't expect me to call you _daddy_ anytime soon." Booth bit his lip and looked at Brennan who smiled at him.

"Take your time with getting used to it. I want his to work out." He said standing up along with Angela and Adam. Ma hugged me but I didn't respond. She pulled away a somewhat disappointed look adorning her face. I didn't care right now though. I loved my mother I really did but right now I wasn't feeling all that lovey. Angela came over to me and handed me a piece of paper. I took it and slid it into my bra.

"My number sweetie in case you ever wanna escape. Legally that is." She smiled at me before leaving with Brennan who waved at me goodbye.

"One question." I said before anyone else could leave.

"Ok," Booth said gesturing for me to ask. I looked over at the weird looking guy called Sweets I think it was and pointed at him.

"The FBI is allowed to hire 12 year olds?" Booth openly laughed resulting in the weird guy to glare up at the ceiling.

"I'm 24 thank you very much. Why does no one realize that ever?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah definitely your daughter Booth." The red haired lady said whilst sweeping all of her papers up into one big pile. Lawyer. Then she turned to my mother.

"It was very nice to meet you Ms. Jones." Then she looked at me. I remained still and raised my eyebrow at her impatiently. She smirked and started to leave.

"Good luck to you Booth. Maybe having her live with you will cut down on the number of warrants you ask me for each week." And then she was gone.

"Yeah right. Most of them will be for her." I heard Adam mumble to himself.

"Adam!" Ma snapped turning to glare at him as well as Booth. Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat.

"Ill be in the car babe." He walked past me without saying thing.

"BYE ADAM! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled after him trying to be obnoxious which I succeeded at because I heard him growl in annoyance as he left. And then there were three. Booth and Ma stood in front of me and I looked miserably down at the floor. Ma gave me another hug to which I stood still for again.

"Me and Adam will come down every few weeks to see how you're doing alright? I just want you to be happy." I glared at her. "Well as happy as you can be." She amended. Another eye roll on my part. Then she turned back to Booth and I tried hard not to gag. I could sense sentimental shit coming up.

"Thank you for doing this after everything Seeley. I really appreciate it and call if you need anything. I owe you." Booth smiled at her.

"You don't owe me anything Rox. This is enough okay? I'll call you if I need anything and you can come down whenever you like." Ma smiled in relief and once again wrapped her arms around him. Déjà vu anyone? After a few seconds they pulled away and Ma kissed his cheek.

"I love you Kylie. Behave for me or try at least?" Ma asked me and I shrugged.

"Don't forget to send my shit up here k? I'll need something to cope with and marijuana only takes me so far." I smirked at her as she slapped my arm kinda hard.

"Don't push it." She kissed my cheek and then waved goodbye to us. Booth shrugged his coat back on and then walked over to the door holding it open.

"You ready to go?" He asked me. Without answering I walked past him and down the hallway with him not that far behind.

"Where do you live?" I asked finally.

"Not to far from here. I have a pretty nice apartment that I think you'll like." He said with a soft smile. I sighed.

"Whatever." We went to his office to grab a few things and then we arrived back to his SUV. As I slid into the passenger seat I came to the horrible truth that I was stuck here with no escape really and that I was stuck with my father who I'd never knew had even existed until like 5 hours ago. _Why Ma? Why couldn't you have fucked a rapper or something like that?! Did you really have to pick a future FBI agent?_ I thought to myself. These thoughts continued as we drove off away from the FBI and towards my new prison.

Who wouldn't want to live with Booth? I would though maybe not as his daughter ;) any who should I keep going with it? I can never tell if my stories should be burned or continued. Think of it as a character flaw lol


	5. Dancing to Weezy in the lab

1 ½ weeks later, Brennan's office-

No ones POV-

Brennan looked up from her desk when she heard someone enter her office. It was 8 am which wasn't all that early but the Jeffersonian still wasn't as busy just yet like it usually was. Booth placed a cup of coffee on her desk which she took appreciatively.

"Hey Bones. Early start huh?" Booth asked sitting down on the couch. Brennan abandoned her work and joined him on her office couch.

"8 isn't that early Booth. Especially when you've stayed up until 4am and arrived here at 6." Booth gave her a disapproving glare. He hated it when she stayed up all night working. It wasn't healthy and half the time she wouldn't bother to eat because she was too consumed in her findings or whatever. Yes he worried about her but what kind of partner would he be if he didn't right? And partner was you know all he was so technically it was partner-ly concern.

"Did you eat anything last night or this morning?" he asked and waited while she pondered it.

"Umm no I don't believe so. I was going to but then I discovered a nick on the supraorbital foramen of an ancient homosapian that lived roughly-" Booth stood up and pulled Brennan up with him and guided her over to the door. She tried to head back over to her desk but Booth's grip was firm.

"C'mon Bones I'm taking you out for breakfast this morning and then you can tell me all about super orbits and cavemen alright?" Brennan bristled slightly at his incorrect terminology.

"Its supraorbital foramen and please don't say cavemen!" Booth only laughed and escorted her out to his SUV.

"Whatever you say Bones whatever you say."

They'd been at their normal place Royal Diner for around half an hour. Booth had let her explain to him what a homosapian was in great detail and why there existence was so important for human life now. He never minded when she told him about all the anthropology things because it was important to her and that's all that mattered to him. Besides he got some amusement from whenever he would say something incorrectly and she would animatedly set him straight.

"So how's Kylie doing now?" Brennan asked changing the topic. Booth sighed.

"Well I guess she's doing okay. I can't really tell." He confessed aimlessly stirring his coffee with his spoon.

"Why?"

"Kylie, she only talks to me when necessary. Other then that she stays in her room or watches TV. We've had hardly any real conversations. I'm hoping that she'll open up more after awhile." Brennan covered his hand with hers in what she hoped was a comforting and encouraging gesture. She didn't really know however how much the simple act meant to both of them quite yet.

"I think that your right. Of course I know I'm not the best with these types of matters but still I believe that Kylie will come around. She just needs space to figure things out for now." Booth smiled at her.

"I'm afraid that anymore space and it'll be like she's not even there. This is harder than I thought it'd be Bones." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Everything will turn out fine Booth. I know it will." She was suddenly nervous though as Booth's eyes lit up in what can only be described as dangerous satisfaction.

"Are you going off a gut feeling Bones?"

"No I'm not! My conclusion is based strictly off of the facts." She defended. Booth leaned back in his chair a smirk prominent on his handsome face as he looked at her. Brennan sat up straighter.

"Those facts as you put it were based off of psychology. Face it Bones you're trusting a gut feeling."

"I am not!" the sound of his laughter followed her denial. His phone went off and he flipped it open still smirking at her.

"Booth." He answered. The smirk quickly changed into a grim line though as the conversation continued. He hung up a second or so later.

"What?" Brennan asked as he threw some cash down onto the table.

"Body. 3 actually. C'mon Bones. Get the rubber gloves ready." She followed him out of the diner and back to his SUV.

Meanwhile back at lab-

Kylies POV-

"What the hell is that?" I asked pointing to some weird looking gloop in a jar. Angela turned to see what I was looking at and laughed.

"Some exotic bug sperm from Brazil. Hodgens wanted me to keep it for him." I just shook my head. Weirdos all of them I swear. So far though I'd become more aware of the craziness that I was constantly surrounded by. It'd only been a week or so since the new living arrangement and I still hated it. It could be worse granted but that didn't mean that I hated it any less. Booth was trying to connect on some level but I wasn't anywhere near the point where I could do anything like that so I pretty much did my own thing and pretending that he wasn't there. It was kinda working. When he went to work he dropped me off at the Jeffersonian to hang out with Angela. He didn't trust me to stay home by myself and he didn't trust anyone else to watch me so I spent all day in the lab. He told me a few days ago that he was enrolling me in public school and I would start in a week or so. Yippee can't you tell how fuckin excited I am about that?

On the plus side I didn't mind hanging with Angela everyday. She was actually pretty cool and by far my fave out of everyone. A little too perky and bubbly ant times but it can't all be peachy now can it? I'd met a few other people that worked here and again- WEIRDOS! Hodgens was fuckin strange as hell. Me and him didn't get off on the right foot and ever since then whenever we saw each other an argument would soon engage. Cam was alright I guess. She was too dressy and orderly for me though. And if you couldn't tell by now I don't like rules and I sure as hell don't follow orders. The interns were a completely different game. Daisy- oh my god I could already tell that one day I was gunna end up fuckin killing that bitch. I didn't give a fuck what would happen after that. All I knew was that perky never shuts her goddamn mouth thinks she knows it all bitch had to go. Nigel Murray or whatever was annoying too but I didn't want to kill him. Yet. Clark was just way to work oriented and prolly hadn't gotten any pussy in well- ever. Celibacy's a bitch. Then there was the blonde intern- I think his name started with a W but idk. He was kinda hot. Lastly came Fisher. Not sexy at all but damn did I love his out look on life. Me and him had a lot in common I was just more rebellious and violent. But hey he has time to realize his fighting side.

"Hey give me your iPod." Angela suddenly said turning around to face me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? If its for some experiment then hell no." She rolled her eyes at me and held out her hand.

"No experiment I promise. Trust me." Slowly I took the headphones out and handed it to her. She then went over to her computer and attached my iPod with a USB cord. Next thing I knew Lil Wayne was blasting from the speakers. I smirked at her.

"See? Better right?" She asked her voice raised some so that she could be heard over the music.

"Hell yeah!"

_Man, fuck these niggas I-I'ma spare everything but these niggas I flip the gun and gun butt these niggas Take the knife off tha AK and gut these niggas  
Yeah, and fuck these bitches I swear I care about everything b-but these bitches I-I don't care, I, so what? These bitches And I put Young Mula baby way above these bitches  
Ha, if it ain't broke, don't break it A-and if he ain't shook, I'm gon' shake him Hope I don't look weak 'cause when a wolf cry wolf You still see that wolf teeth, muthafucka  
F-futuristic handgun If you act foul, you get two shots and one I'm at your face like man cum You niggas softer then Rosanne's son Y-y-you cannot reach me on my Samsung  
I'm busy fucking the world and givin' the universe my damn tongue Crazy muthafucka, I am one, b-but the crazy thing is I began one A-all white bricks I'm straight like it's jumpin' back to thirty-six nigga Big house, long hallways, got ten bathrooms, I can shit all day, nigga_

I rapped along with Wayne and was surprised when Angela turned it up some. I didn't know that she would be the type of bitch to like this kind of music. She started to dance and again I was surprised with the moves she was doing. She looked like she was straight out of a YMCMB music video. She motioned for me to come over and dance with her. Eh what the hell? I did my own slutty moves while rapping along too.

_And we don't want no problems Okay, you're a goon, what's a goon to a goblin? Yeah, Big Kane on the beat, I fuck around And leave a nigga's brains on the street, ooh  
Now pop that pussy I bring her to my bedroom And pop that pussy, uh, huh and we be steady mobbin' Oh, Kimosabe, big ballin' is my hobby_

_What the fuck is up? It's Gucci Maine the G It's titty, boy, no pity, boy, big scarcity, the city boy So Icy, so, no Nike boy, just Gucci Louis Prada 'scuse me Gucci Maine keep shittin' on me Why that boy keep buyin' jewelry?  
East Atlanta cockin' hammers Bandannas on car antennas No, we do not talk to strangers Just cut off these niggas fingaz Gucci's armed and dangerous Cocaine, codeine and angel dust  
This AK 47'll hit you everywhere from ankle up Gun the size of Nia Long, clip long as a Pringles can .45 Desert Eagle on me you'll think I'm an Eagles fan Tony Braxton sniper rifle make you never breathe again Fuck that nigga, kill that nigga, bring him back, kill him again Gucci_

Angela kept dancing and then she rapped the next verse with me.

_Yeah, th-the money is the motive Fuck with the money, it get ugly as coyote Okay, I'm reloadin' better pull it if you tote it I buy a pound, break it down, and put it in a stogie  
Swagga so bright I don't even need light I'm wit a model broad, she don't even eat rice Uh, but would you believe that she dykes And she asked me for a picture, so I gave her three strikes  
I'm the man around this muthafucka I'm so hot you probably catch a tan around this muthafucka This rap game, I got my hand around this muthafucka Yeah, I said game but I ain't playin' around this muthafucka  
Yeah, I'm the best to ever do it bitch And you the best at never doin' shit If you the shit, then I'm sewer rich T-try me, and I'll have your people readin' eulogies  
I swear you can't fuck wit me But I can fuck yo' girl and make her nut for me Then slut for me, then kill for me, then steal for me And of course it'll be yo' cash Then I'll murder that bitch and send her body back to yo ass _

"She's corrupted Angela now!" I vaguely heard someone yell and I turned around to see Cam and HOG-ens as I liked to call him now staring at us in shock. Angela danced over to the volume and turned it down.

"Sorry bout that. We were just-"

"Yeah I saw. I'm well aware of what you two were doing. However despite that interesting display Booth has a few skulls that he wants you to give faces to." Cam informed Angela who sheepishly grinned at her.

"No problem. Kylie can help me."

"I think that she's helped you enough Ang." Hog-ens said looking over me with a slightly wtf expression.

"Aww your just mad that she won't move like that for you." I replied smiling sweetly at him. Cam chuckled and then covered it with a cough.

"On that note- Bye!" she quickly exited Angela's office leaving behind a fuming bug guy. Angela patted his arm.

"Breathe Hodgens. It'll be okay." Rolling his eyes he left too.

"Lets go get the skulls." I nodded and followed her out into the rest of the lab. I saw Brennan on the platform standing over what looked like half eaten road kill. Cool. Booth was standing off near the railing and Cam was on the other side of the table examining some part of the remains. Booths eyes widened some when he saw me.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be up here Kylie, witnessing things like this." He said. I shrugged not really paying attention to him.

"Yeah well I don't care. I've seen worse. Besides I think its cool." I watched as blood came to the surface of what like a very mangled liver or was that the stomach? Oh well.

"That's not the point and a triple homicide is not cool." Booth continued.

"Really? It looks pretty damn cool to me. Whats the green stuff right there?" I asked pointing.

"Stuff is inconclusive. The green substance is bile." Brennan said without looking up from the body.

"Huh…" I said. Angela placed three somewhat fleshy skulls onto a tray and then motioned for me to come with her. I brushed past Booth who sighed. I jumped down the stairs and heard loud sirens go off as soon as my feet touched the ground. The lab all looked over at me and Cam quickly swiped her card thru an thingy ma bob on the railing at the top of the stairs and the sirens stopped. I started to laugh and then muttered a sorry.

"Its ok." Cam said smiling though I'm not sure if it was forced or not. Hog-ens just rolled his eyes and got back to whatever it was he was doing.

"Try to be more careful round here alright?" Booth told me his tone sounding mostly normal. Again I shrugged at him and refused to look at him. I heard Angela say something reassuring to him before she took me back to her office.

"Don't get all grrr on me but I have to ask you something." Angela started as she placed the skulls on a table in front of a stool. She picked up a sketch book and moved it over so that she could begin to place genetic markers onto the skull.

"What?" she glanced at me for a second before resuming her task.

"How are you and Booth doing with the whole living together thing? I mean you two don't seem to be getting along all that well I.E the platform 5 minutes ago." I turned on the music again though at a lower volume. I listened to Wayne's raspy voice for a few bars before answering.

"I don't know. I don't talk to him unless I really have to. And even then I don't say much."

"Why?" she gently asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno." She raised her eyebrow at me and switched to the next skull.

"You can tell me you know. I'm very good at keeping important things to myself. Usually." She smirked at me. Maybe I'd tell her everything but not today. It was still too soon no matter how cool she was.

"Its complicated." Was my reply. She nodded and I knew that she got it.

"Whenever your ready sweetie. Now do you wanna watch me draw these lovely skulls a face? Or rather give them their face back?" I came and stood next to the stool and watched as she began to draw.

_"Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through You just gotta be strong" _ She sang softly as she ran her pencil over the paper in a perfect arch. Mirrors was one of my favorite songs which is why it was on my iPod 5 minutes after I'd first heard the song. 

_"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm looking right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Coming back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me" _ maybe this was going to get better. Well as long as Angela was around I think that I'll be okay, at least for some time. I didn't trust it when things seemed to be going all right because that shit never lasted. What can I say? I'm the opposite of an optimistic and I was naturally a negative person. And yes I'm damn proud of that fact.

I had to throw an Brennan/Booth scene in there. Poor Hodgens hehe but at least its amusing that him and Kylie can't stand each other. That should be fun for me to write ;) Ohhh and writing Kylie and Daisy scenes should be even more fun! Still good? If its weird ah well cuz it's a fan fic so it has that right. And any anthropological terms that you don't know what they mean… GOOGLE IT! Cuz that's what I had to do lol ;)


	6. Fights always brings up emotional shit

Kylies POV-

"That's hot. And fairly cheap. You can get it." I grabbed the shirt off of the rack and threw it into the cart. Angela and me were shopping at the mall today. School for me started tomorrow and she volunteered to get me a couple of things. Ma had sent up all of my shit well most of it but I still wanted new stuff. Plus Booth gave Angela his credit card so I wasn't really looking at the prices ;)

Hog-ens (hehe) was quite pleased to find out that I wouldn't be at the lab all the time anymore. Booth seemed a little bit relieved that I was going to be starting school but that wouldn't last. I was gunna make sure of it. New house or not I wasn't gunna change how I acted. And if he didn't like that then he could go suck a bone. Notice the pun there?

Angela drove me back to Booth's apartment at around 4 after we'd been over the entire mall at least 6 different times. Angela let me control the radio which is always a good thing and she'd bought me a bag of lollipops cuz I really wanted sugar. Cherry lollipops were my favorite flavor too.

"Here ya go babe. Don't show Booth everything we bought alright? I'm fairly certain his head would explode." She told me just before we got to the door.

"Well duh. I'm not that stupid Ang." I told her taking my bags from her. She rolled her eyes at me affectionately.

"Just being cautious." I opened the door and moved so that she could come in with me. Booth was sitting on the couch watching what sounded a lot like football and when he yelled TOUCHDOWN! I knew I was right. He muted the TV and came over to us regarding the shopping bags nervously when he saw how many I had.

"Should I have some scotch before you tell me how much you spent today?" He asked me. I only smirked back.

"Don't worry Booth. Your credit card is still alive." Angela said handing his card over. A look of relief swept over his face as he put it back in his wallet.

"However it may need life support." She added laughing some. His face fell and he sighed.

"Thanks so much. Anyway other then putting me into 20 miles of debt did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Especially after I saw 3 sexy ass black guys near Spencer's. Real gangsta." I told him. Booth raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's just what every father wants to hear." He said sarcastically.

"I don't think having a daughter live with you for 2 weeks automatically you qualifies you to be a _'father'_" I said walking off to my room leaving him and Angela standing in the hall. I caught a glimpse of his face when I left and he was totally hurt by my comment but quickly covered it. Much more of my attitude and I don't think I was gunna be able to tell anymore if he was upset or not. After all being and agent and ex soldier woulda taught him to hide his emotions well.  
No ones POV-

Angela looked over to Booth as he watched Kylie walk away. She knew that this was not easy on him whatsoever. Having a daughter spring into existence after 17 years and having said daughter be an aspiring criminal with respect and trust issues wouldn't be easy for anyone to deal with. But Booth was trying, Angela could see that and still he wasn't getting anywhere with Kylie.

Booth cleared his throat and looked at Angela.

"Uhm thanks for taking her out today Ang. I appreciate all the help you've been giving me with her and everything." Angela waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Any time Booth. I don't mind at all. Kylie's a smart fun girl. Very independent."

"Yeah. I'm beginning to get that." He gave a small smile. Angela gave him a hug and kissed his cheek quickly as if to say hang in there. Once she saw his normal Booth smile she released him.

"Bye Kylie!" she called down the hallway opening the door.

"Bye! Thanks Ang!" Came the reply. One last smile at Booth and then Angela was gone. Sighing he shut the door behind her and slowly walked down the hall to his daughter's room. He stood silently in the doorway for a minute watching as Kylie dumped out and sorted through all of the shopping bags. Her bed was completely covered in clothes etc and Booth swore that he heard his wallet cry out. Shaking his head decided that it was now or never.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked. Kylie froze for a second then resumed going thru her stuff. Her iPod was in but he could tell that she only had one earphone in.

"Sure." He entered her room and sat down backwards on the chair that was meant for the desk. She changed the song and then slid the iPod into the front of her shirt.

"Look I know that all of this has been confusing and difficult for you-" Booth began trying to approach the subject carefully. He knew if he said it wrong a fight could very easily break out and he really wasn't up for that tonight.

"Really?" Kylie said sarcastically grabbing what he thought was tank top out of the pile.

"Its gunna take time for things to be semi normal I get that and I understand that. However despite how things are right now you can't keep acting the way you are. Especially towards me." Just like that Kylie spun around to face him her face practically emotionless except for the distinct hint of anger shining in her bright green eyes.

"How the fuck do you want me to act then huh? All Nunn like? Is that it? Well don't hold your breath cuz it ain't gunna happen."

"No that's not what I mean and you know that! I just want you to be a bit more receptive to me and quit with all the attitude that's it." He exclaimed trying to keep his voice calm.

"I don't care! So sorry if I hurt your big strong FBI agent feelings! I'm sure a beer and a good lay will take care of it for you!" Kylie was surprised with how fast he got out of the chair but didn't show it on her face. Booth glared angrily down at her. She defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and met his furious gaze with her own.

"Watch what you say! I haven't done a damn thing to you! Kylie if something is wrong then just tell me!"

"You didn't even know a thing about me 2 weeks ago! Why the fuck should I have to come and stay with a complete stranger that don't care anyways? I was just fine on my own!"

"I call running away 4 times and getting arrested anything but fine! And you're wrong! I do care about you Kylie. Just because I got a late start on getting to know you does not mean that I don't care." Booths voice went back down to his normal volume towards the end. Kylie remained silent. She looked out the window and then down at her shoes.

"You weren't there for 17 years. Why the hell should you start being there now?" Booth took a small step towards her but she immediately took one back.

"I didn't know that I had you back then. If I had I woulda been there. Its not my fault Kylie." She rolled her eyes.

"No? Then you're saying it was Ma's fault then right?" Booth shook his head at her. He could feel a headache coming on and he took a deep breath before going on.

"I didn't say that. Your mother did what she thought was right for you. I don't blame her for that. I understand why she did what she did now and that's all that matters. I know that I wasn't around before when it was most important but I'm here now. I'm not going any where Kylie." This time when he stepped forward she remained still which Booth took as a good sign. He was a little bit surprised when she let him wrap his arm around her shoulders and then he pressed a gentle kiss on her head before heading back over to the door. He looked over his shoulder at her before saying softly,

"If you need anything I'll be out here." He gave a small smile and then disappeared from her door way.

Kylie took a deep shuddering breath as soon as he'd left and closed her eyes. Her emotions were going crazy right now and she didn't know what to do. The light in her room was off and it was getting darker outside by the minute. She sat down on the floor with her back leaning up against the side of her bed staring out her window. Looking at the city made her feel a little bit better it always had. She loved the city didn't matter what one it was. She stayed like that for a few hours until she heard Booth go into his bedroom. Sleep was the last thing on her mind right now and so was her first day of school which was coming up in a short couple of hours.

Shorter chapter I think but I had another one in me. That just seemed like a good place to end it and I didn't to push my luck. Hopefully this fic is still good but who the hell knows? My leg hurts but anywayz will Kylie be nicer to Booth now? ;)


End file.
